cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger
is a Heal trigger unit]] "Trigger" (トリガー Torigā) is a card effect included on Trigger Units, which is a yellow-colored type of unit. There are five trigger effects, and all tournament-legal trigger units are grade 0. The trigger icon is located at the top right of the card. During deck construction, a deck must contain exactly 16 trigger units, with a maximum of four heal triggers (even if they have different card names). How it Works *A trigger effect only activates while it is in the trigger zone, which is guaranteed by performing a drive check or a damage check, or using an effect which specifically activates a trigger effect. A trigger check is performed by putting the top card of the player's deck into his or her trigger zone, and if that card has a trigger effect, it activates immediately. After resolving all effects activated, if the card is still in the trigger zone, it is put into its owner's determined zone, regardless of whether it has a trigger effect or not. **Damage Check: Put that card face up into your damage zone (this is considered as "dealing a damage"). **Drive Check: Put that card into your hand (this is not considered as "drawing a card"). *When the player must check for multiple triggers at once, perform each trigger check separately before revealing the card for the next check. For example, if a player must perform two trigger checks and his first trigger check reveals a draw trigger, the player will draw one card before performing the second trigger check. *To activate a trigger effect, the player must have at least 1 vanguard or rear-guard with the same clan as the trigger unit. *Trigger effects always must be activated if possible. Therefore, if a heal trigger is activated, you must heal one damage if you fulfilled the condition, even if it causes an effect to disappear, such as a CONT Limit Break. *Each trigger has two effects: A Power increase effect and the other one corresponds to its trigger icon. The two effects from the trigger can be applied to the same unit or to two different units, regardless of their clans. Examples *If "Battleraizer" is revealed, and the player only has "Nova Grappler" units present, the trigger effect activates, choosing the rear-guard "Brutal Jack"- Standing it and give it +5000 power until end of turn. *If "Grim Reaper" is revealed by "Alfred Early", if the player has a "Blaster Dark" rear-guard, the trigger effect activates since a Shadow Paladin unit is present- giving to "Blaster Dark" +5000 power and "Alfred Early" an extra critical until end of turn. *If "Dragon Monk, Genjo" is revealed by "Mr. Invincible", but the player does not have any Kagero rear-guard present, the trigger effect cannot be activated as a result. Trigger Effects All triggers share a Power increase effect according to their trigger icon (either +5000 or +10000), which lasts until end of that turn. This effect is independent from the other trigger effect, so the Power increase and the trigger's effect can be applied to two different units if the player wants to, and in any order as the player likes. The icon of the trigger effects is represented by the kanji of its corresponding name, except for the critical trigger, which is represented by a six-pointed star. *'"Critical Trigger"' / : The player chooses one of his/her units and gives it Critical+1 until the end of that turn. It is noted by the color yellow. *'"Draw Trigger"' / : The player draws a card. It is noted by the color red. *'"Front Trigger"' : All of the units in the player's front row receive the Power increase. This does not count as choosing units. It is noted by the color pink. *'"Heal Trigger"' / : The player chooses a card from his/her damage zone and puts it into his/her drop zone (this action is called "heal"). This can only be done if the player has equal or more damage than his/her opponent. It is noted by the color green. *'"Stand Trigger"' : The player chooses one of his/her units, and if it is a rear-guard, changes it from rest to stand . It is noted by the color blue. Icons In card text and some official explanations, they are referred to with the following icons. *'Originally:' *'From onwards:' Frequently Asked Question #Question: If I reveal a heal trigger while I have one damage and my opponent has two damage, can I heal? Answer: No, since the heal trigger is in your trigger zone while its effect is being resolved. #Question: If an effect causes that a card is put into a player's damage zone, is it a damage check? Answer: Unless otherwise specified in that effect, it is not a damage check. Keywords involving Trigger checks *Rescue List of Trigger Unit Support Cards Grade 1 Grade 3 Grade 4 List of Anti Support Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *With the introduction of Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed, there are triggers that you can have up to sixteen copies in a deck, bypassing the usual rule of up to four copies in the deck. Currently, the only cards than can do this are Mass Production Sailor and Machining Cicada. *In the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime Season 1, Episode 2, It is shown that Aichi's Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine has 6000 Power. This was either an accident, or Bushiroad was still considering at that moment whether a trigger should have the same power as normal Grade 0 units. It is also possible that the mistake was intentional, as Elaine's boost would allow Gallatin to reach 16000 Power, enough to force a 10000 Shield by Kai when Dragonic Overlord was attacked. *Starting with Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits, every booster pack comes with one trigger unit per pack. This does not apply to Extra Boosters. *In the manga, when the card revealed by a check is not a trigger, it is called "blank trigger". Category:Game Mechanics Category:Triggers